wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
This article is a description of the character class '''Hunter'. For a description of the role of hunters within the lore of Warcraft, see Hunter (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Hunters. Overview Role of the Hunter The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer, especially at range. They are extremely good at being able to pull and hit monsters from a distance. Hunters have pets which can add to the damage being inflicted against the enemy and can assist in managing aggro. Hunters also have the unique ability to track almost anything. They specialise in laying a variety of traps which can be set whilst out of combat and allow the Hunter to control the flow of an assault. The combination of their large range, tracking, damage infliction, and trap capability, coupled with Hunter's Mark makes Hunters the perfect puller for any group of adventurers. * The Hunter is a specialist at taming the wild beasts of Azeroth, training them to fight at their side. The Hunter is the only class that can handle combat pets and is also the only class that can name their pets. * The Hunter excels in outdoor survival skills, such as tracking and laying traps. They can deal moderate melee damage however they are built for ranged attack using a bow, gun or crossbow. * The Hunter is only capable of wearing leather and cloth armour to start with; at level 40 they also gain access to Mail armour. Most Hunters start with an axe or dagger and either a gun or bow; with training they can learn almost any other weapon skills. * The Hunter has limited magical abilities which require mana, such as pet healing, but their mana pools are not as large as the more dedicated spell casters such as the Mage. * The Hunter cannot shapeshift like a Druid; however, they can take on various Animal Aspects which grant special abilities such as increased dodge and improved swiftness. The Hunter IS the best solo PvE class. If solo combat is of interest to you, and the ability to have a pet that can fight at your side takes your interest, then the Hunter option is a good choice. The Hunter is able to very effectively fight in PvP combat. While the Hunter is more difficult to master in PvP than most other classes, it is incredibly powerful when played properly. Armor Hunters can use Cloth Armor and Leather Armor. At level 40 they can use Mail Armor too, after training. Weapons Hunters are capable of learning how to use Bows, Guns, Crossbows, Thrown Weapons, Daggers, Axes, Fist Weapons, Swords, Polearms, Two-Handed Axes, Two-Handed Swords. The only weapons they cannot use are Wands and both one-handed and two-handed Maces. Which ones you'll start out with depends on the race you choose, but you can expect one ranged weapon and one melee weapon skill to start out with. To learn others, go to weapon trainers in the major cities. Upon reaching level 20, Hunters can learn the skill Dual Wield. A comprehensive list of the best ranged weapons a Hunter can use at level 60 along with detailed information about them (up to date as of patch 1.10 when Hunters have been normalized) can be found at http://www.groovylick.com/wow/28nerf2.gif. A comprehensive list of the best melee weapons a Hunter can use at level 60 along with detailed information about them can be found at http://markhambly.com/wow/hunterweapons.jpg. Races The Hunter class can be played by the following races: Alliance * Dwarves * Night Elves Horde * Orcs * Tauren * Trolls * ''Blood Elves (speculated for Burning Crusade expansion) Combat Pets Overview of Combat Pets Hunters can start taming pets at level 10 by completing a short series of quests. They are able to control the pet through various commands. Although hunters can only have one active pet at a time, stables can be used to house additional pets. As different pets can have different abilities, sometimes one pet may be better than another in different situations. Hunter pets need to be kept happy, and like most animals, happiness can be reached through their stomachs! Feed them well, and they will remain loyal and fight fiercly for their master. Neglect to feed them, and they will fight weakly, and eventually abandon the hunter and escape back to the wild. A common mistake level 10 Hunters make is taming a beast immediately after learning the Tame Beast ability. These Hunters will be unable to feed their pet, and their pet will likely run away soon after. There is another quest after which completes the Pet quest line and will allow the Hunter to learn the Feed Pet and various other pet abilities. By using the "Beast Training" ability, pets can be taught a variety of Pet Abilities. Most of these skills, such as Cower and Claw, the hunter must first learn from other beasts tamed in the wild before they can be taught to a pet. This is done by taming a beast with the ability and then fighting next to this beast while the ability is being used. The Hunter will be notified when he has learned the skill. Growl can be learned from Pet Trainers. Additional Pet Abilities were added to the game in v1.8 as well as in v1.9. Note: The Beast Training ability is found under the General tab in the spellbook, not the Beastmastery tab as one might expect. Pets below your level gain XP by fighting alongside you (as long as the Hunter receives XP from the kill). When they reach your level they stop "growing" until you level up. See Also * http://petopia.brashendeavors.net/ Petopia * http://www.goodintentionsguild.info/hunters.html Good Intention's Hunter's Site Ranged fighting Ranged fighting will mean making a choice between a gun, bow or a crossbow. When starting, this will depend on your race. Dwarves and Tauren will be given guns, whilst the other races get bows. Later on though, you can train in the other ranged weapon types too. Guns use shot, while bows and crossbows use arrows. At the moment, there are no bowyer or fletcher professions, which means that archers will rely on shop vendors, mob drops and quests for purchasing their bows and arrows. Thorium Shells are made by engineers, and are the best ammo that you can supply yourself with practically. They can be turned into Thorium Headed Arrows by an NPC inside the inn close to the Ironforge bank, or in Orgrimmar. Technically, Doomshot and Miniature Cannon Balls are the best ammunition in the game, but they are only available as drops off instance bosses and aren't practical to use all the time. Guns and shot can both be made by engineers, which opens up the choices a little more. Whichever you choose, try to get a scope (made by engineers) to increase the damage, and buy the best ammunition you can afford. When in battle, try to stay at range. In PvE, your pet can taunt enemies for you to keep their attention, using the growl pet skill. In PvP battle you will have to rely on your other abilities, such as laying traps and using Wing Clip. For further information see the Hunter Tactics page. The Hunter Shot Cycle The hunter shot cycle is a method used to maximize PvE dps during fights. Pre-requisites to using this method include: * The Hunter has mana available to fire Aimed Shot and Multishot (some fights such as Moam in AQ20 might drain all your mana). * The Hunter is specialized to have Aimed Shot (Aimed shot is a talent in the Marksmanship tree that all Hunters might not have). * The Hunter is able to stand still for long periods of time during the fight (some fights such as Firemaw and Chromaggus in BWL do not allow you to stand still long enough to use the cycle). * The Hunter is not taking any damage at all that would increase the cast time of Aimed Shot (some fights such as Vaelastrasz, Firemaw and Flamegor in BWL cause the raid to be taking constant AoE damage). The hunter shot cycle is also known as the "10 Second Cycle". It is a method in which the hunter maximizes his PvE dps in raids or other PvE encounters by using a certain pattern of shots that is repeated approximately every 10 seconds (depending on weapon speed). The shot cycle is based around the fact that a hunter's autoshot timer continues to tick during casting time for Aimed Shot. If you trigger Aimed Shot immediately after an autoshot, you will fire another autoshot immediately or very soon after your Aimed Shot is done casting (depending on weapon speed). As soon as this Aimed Shot is done casting, the hunter should also immediately fire Multishot. This pattern should be repeated approximately every 10 seconds, when Aimed Shot is up again. This cycle is the BEST method of doing dps for a hunter in PvE situations that allow it. It also allows for a small amount of mana regeneration in between each Aimed/Multi cycle. This shot cycle is most effective when used in conjunction with a PvE/Raiding build. For more information on this and other Hunter talent builds, check the Hunter Talent Discussion page. More information on shot cycling can be found in the www.worldofwarcraft.com Hunter Forums FAQ. Talents and Abilities Hunters have a vast range of talents and abilities. These can be roughly categorised into the following: For more information on class specific abilities see Hunter Abilities. Hunter Talents Talents are a way to specialise your character by enhancing your skills and/or learning new skills. From level 10 onwards you will receive a talent point every time you gain a level. There are three categories for Hunter Talents: * Beast Mastery * Marksmanship * Survival For further information see Hunter Talents and Hunter Talent Discussion. Things hunters should remember Always keep an eye on your bullets or arrows, you don't want to run out of ammo in the middle of a fight. In instances hunters have the unique ability ( an ability mages and warlocks would kill for ) to remove all the threat they have generated on a target: Feign Death. Use ability often, especially when you're in an instance like Molten Core. As a hunter you shoot through a lot of bullets or arrows in a short time, so it more cost-effective to buy your bullets or arrows at a vendor than to either craft or buy them on the auction house. At level 60 it's more cost-effective to buy Accurate Slugs or Jagged Arrows for the normal fights and the "normal" mobs in instances while carrying some Thorium Shells or Thorium Headed Arrows with you for the boss battles. For those hunters that have acquired honored state with the Stormpike http://worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/factions/alterac/ dwarves in Alterac Valley there is avaiable the Ice Threaded Bullet and the Ice Threaded Arrow for those honored whit them, they do a little less damage than theirs thorium counterpart, but cost half the medium Auction House price. This faction also sells epic quiver and ammo pouch for those revered that are an nice asset for any hunter. Check them out: Gnoll Skin Bandolier and Harpy Hide Quiver. Pets are nice, but keep a close eye on them; one wrong click can very well get you - and the party - killed. The "OMG HUNTER LOOT" joke exists for a reason. Don't forget that you share your gear class with many other classes, both before and beyond level 40. It is very unlikely that you're the only person who needs any given drop. Aside from ranged weapons, you've got lots of competition for your gear. End-Game Expectations The Hunter is usually the primary puller in Molten Core, Blackwing Lair, etc. One of their pets should have a decent amount of Fire Resist. You will be Feigning Death a lot, and be a valueable asset to the raid for long ranged DPS. See Also See Starting a Hunter for some advice when starting out. See the Hunter Category for further information on the Hunter class. See Hunter PvP Tactics for PvP advice. See Hunter Talent Discussion for information on common Hunter Talent Builds. Some good info at the official WoW forums: * Please Read FAQ links and Beast information * Pet pursuit/approach speed list * The Guide to Being Useful in Instances ---- Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Abilities Category:Dwarf Category:Night Elf Category:Orc Category:Troll Category:Tauren Category:Horde classes Category:Alliance classes